Whittemore family
Whittemore is the surname of a wealthy pure-blood wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They are related to several wizarding families (some of which have a Muggle ancestry) such as the Dunbars, Howells, Raekens, Rosiers and Hudsons. Their mascot is a dragon and their color is grey. The Whittemore gained a reputation for pure-blood supremacy. The main branch lives in Whittemore Manor in Wiltshire, England. The family has several other estates around the world for the side branch members of the family. The Whittemore family consists of an ancient line of pure-blood wizards, most of whom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were traditionally sorted into Slytherin House. The family first arrived in Britain with Armand Whittemore, who founded the family estate Whittemore Manor on land obtained from King William I. The Whittemore family would soon gain the reputation for pure-blood supremacy and courting richness and power from those around them. Until the passing of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692, the Whittemores integrated themselves in high-class Muggle society. Though hotly denied by subsequent generations, there is ample evidence to suggest that the first Lucius Whittemore was an unsuccessful aspirant to the hand of Elizabeth I, and some wizarding historians allege that the Queen's subsequent opposition to marriage was due to a jinx placed upon her by the thwarted Whittemore. The Whittemores expanded their already large estate with the lands of their Muggle neighbours, and dabbled successfully into Muggle currency and assets, becoming one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britian. Though they opposed the Statute of Secrecy at first, they soon embraced it and cut off all ties with Muggle families, denying that they had ever fraternised with such people. After this period, the Whittemores instead began to seek influence over the newly formed British Ministry of Magic, using their considerable wealth to do so. Though no Whittemore is known to have ever aspired for the position of Minister for Magic, many members of the family financed the elections of their preferred candidates for the post, even going so far as to pay to have the opposition hexed. As soon, the Whittemore family start to break up after Antom, Mercalia and Matthew were murdered by Fenrir Greyback and Jackson was the only one who survived. At this time, Jackson lives with his adoptive family. Because Jackson is the only Whittemore who still lives, is he the heir of the family and owns he the Whittemore Estate and every legacy when he turns 18. Jackson didn't cared much about reputations for pure-bloods. He blames this reputations for the death of his parents and brother. Family members Blood Relatives= 1ea64f71fd3b304c7b5f514b900fc3cb.jpg|'Antom': Family member. Deceased. † Top-actrices-urticaires-vs-actrices-jembrasse-L-ZtTGFs.jpeg|'Mercalia': Family member. Married to Antom Whittemore. Deceased. †. rapaz.jpg|'Matthew': Son of Antom and Mercalia Whittemore. Brother of Jackson. Deceased. † Jacksonwhittemore.jpg|'Jackson': Family member. Son of Antom and Mercalia Whittemore and brother of Matthew.|link=Jackson Whittemore theodorewhittemore.jpg|'Theodore': Family member. Son of Brody and Jackson.|link=Theodore Whittemore 056a0626b067f2e6a155fc92a4fea8eb.jpg|'Hugo': Family member. Son of Brody and Jackson.|link=Hugo Whittemore 3985c74f33e431161d90a7bcbd2213fe.png|'Rick': Family member. Son of Brody and Jackson.|link=Rick Whittemore |-| Relatives by Marriage= Brodyhudson2.jpg|'Brody': Husband of Jackson.|link=Brody Hudson KellanLutzbyDeanIsidro04.jpg|'Brenton': Husband of Theodore. |-| Relatives= 13_greatest_horror_actors_max_von_sydow.jpg|'Jarold Mirren': Adoptive father of Jackson. lalanebaoe.jpg|'Wendy Mirren': Adoptive mother of Jackson. Finnnhudson.jpg|'Finn'|link=Finn Hudson 5bbe90688b881556b7ac8d912c3430d9.jpg|'Quinn'|link=Quinn Fabray 4eef368d951421fb1e34e097be8cb75b.jpg|'Chris': Family member. Son of Finn and Quinn.|link=Chris Hudson Jessica-Alba-Biography-Net-worth-Favorite-Things-Facts.jpg|'Lynn': Family member. Daughter of Finn and Quinn.|link=Lynn Hudson 908f27a3623b5f69481bc22433834569.jpg|'Paul': Family member. Son of Finn and Quinn.|link=Paul Hudson danielhudson.jpg|'Daniël': Family member. Son of Finn and Quinn.|link=Daniël Hudson Screenshot_22.jpg|'Carole'|link=Carole Hudson W75_c5d.jpg|'Christopher'|link=Chirstopher Hudson |-| Allies= Coooody.jpg|'Theo': Best friend of Jackson.|link=Theo Raeken Vanessa-logan-flaunt-4-768x1024.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Dunbar Bbfc434dc121e978f7ff33a14ad5fa83.jpg|'Liam'|link=Liam Dunbar Raeken_Logo.png|'Raeken family'|link=Raeken family 039.png|'Hudson family'|link=Hudson family 056.png|'Howell family'|link=Howell family 777c07e8bed3186368b75222623d7f3d.jpg|'Russo family'|link=Russo family Etymology Family Houses .]] The''' Whittemore Estate''' is the residence of the wealthy pure-blood Whittemore family, located in Wiltshire, England. Over hundreds of years, the Estate has been owned by the Whittemore family. Thanks to the Malfoy family, they have managed to add to their estate in Wiltshire by annexing those of neighbouring Muggles, and the favour they curried with royalty added Muggle treasures and works of art to an ever-expanding collection. Antom and Mercalia have lived in this estate with their sons, Matthew and Jackson Whittemore before they got killed by Fenrir Greyback. The Whittemore family also has a houself, Kreacher, into their family. The neighbourhood consists of a number of almost exact replications of the Dursley residence — row upon row of executive houses for executive people. Category:Families Category:Pure-blood families Category:Wizard families Category:Whittemore family Category:Sacred Twenty-Eight families